


Pokemon A Different Journey Hoenn Arc Advanced Battle

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Magic Pony Comet, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 52
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136





	1. Clamperl of Wisdom

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday June the 17th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Isaiah and we met Madeleine.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. The Relicanth Really Can

Four hours later.

It's 4:30 pm. 

We met Adam and we met Evelyn.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. The Evolutionary War

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday June the 18th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Keith,Midori and Nancy.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Training Wrecks

Four hours later.

It's 4:30 pm. 

We met Randy and we met Rocky.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Gaining Groudon

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday June the 19th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We got captured by Teams Aqua and Magma. 

We met Archie and we met Maxie.

We met up with Lance again and he showed us a new Pokemon Dragapult.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. The Scuffle of Legends

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

Thr bad guy organization Teams Aqua and Magma disbanded.

Teams Aqua and Magma were arrested by the police. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Groudon and Kyogre calmed down then went home. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. It's Still Rocket Roll To Me

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Saturday June the 20th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Jin and we met Liza. 

We met Rachel and we met Tate.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Solid As A Solrock

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

We defeated the Gym Leaders and we got the Mind Badge.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Vanity Affair

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Sunday June the 21st 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Drake and we met Fitzgerald. 

Ash lost to Drake and he gave up some $. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Where's Armaldo?

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

We met Annie Proctor and we met Professor Proctor.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. A Cacturne For The Worst

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Monday June the 22nd 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Kent and we met Harley. 

May won her fourth ribbon and she's really happy. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Claydol Big and Tall

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

We met Sigourney and we helped him out.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Once In A Mawile

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday June the 23rd 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Samantha and we helped her out. 

Logan stole a Water Stone and he evolved into Ludicolo. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. Beg Burrow and Steal

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

We met Elisa and we met Hal.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Ash caught an Ultra Shiny female Trapinch and he nicknamed the Pokemon Faith. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Absol-ute Disaster

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday June the 24th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Gordon and we met Nicky. 

Ash caught an Ultra Shiny female Absol and he nicknamed the Pokemon Alice. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Let It Snow Let It Snow Let It Snorunt

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

We met Nurse Joy and we helped her out.

Ash caught a nonshiny male Snorunt and he nicknamed the Pokemon George. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Do I Hear A Ralts?

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Thursday June the 25th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We found a very sick male Ralts and Max captured him in a Pokeball. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

We teleported into the Pokemon Center and Max gave Nurse Joy his Ralts. 

Later that night. 

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. 

Ralts is all better from the pneumonia infection and he was nicknamed Galahad by Max. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. The Great Eight Fate

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Thursday June the 25th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Juan and we met Sebastian. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. Eight Ain't Enough

Four hours and forty minutes later.

It's 5:10 pm. 

We defeated Juan the Gym Leader and we got the Rain Badge. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win at the Hoenn League.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. Showdown At Linoone

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Friday June the 26th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Harmony,Kimmy and Korban Shoney. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. Who What When Where Wynaut?

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

We met up with Drew again and we helped him out with a sprained ankle. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win at the Hoenn League.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. Date Expectations

The next day. 

It's 5:00 am on Saturday June the 27th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Carlos and we helped him out. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. Mean With Envy

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

We met Erica and we met Joshua. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win at the Hoenn League.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. Pacifidlog Jam

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday June the 28th 2026. 

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Brianna and we helped her out. 

May won her fifth ribbon and she's really happy.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	25. Berry Berry Interesting

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

We met Nurse Joy and we helped her out. 

May caught a nonshiny male Munchlax and she nicknamed him Simon. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win at the Hoenn League.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	26. Less Is Morrison

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Monday June the 29th 2026. 

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Morrison and we helped him out. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	27. The Ribbon Cup Caper

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We stopped Brodie and he got arrested by the police.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Hoenn League.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	28. Hi Ho Silver Wind

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday June the 30th 2026. 

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met up with Harley again and we saw the other coordinators sitting on the couch. 

Drew and Robert. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	29. Deceit and Assist

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
Drew,Harley,May and Robert made it to the final round.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Hoenn League.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	30. Rhapsody In Drew

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday July the 1st 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Robert won the Ribbon Cup and he's really happy.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	31. Island Time

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Robin and we helped him out.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Hoenn League.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	32. Like a Meowth To A Flame

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday July the 2nd 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Tyson and we helped him out.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Hoenn League.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	33. Saved By The Beldum

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday July the 3rd 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Gilbert and we met Jump.

We met up with Tyson again and we met Vivica. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	34. From Brags To Riches

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Dominick and we helped him out.  
Ash,Morrison,Tyson and I advanced to the next round.  
Dominick,Gavin and Laura Healey lost.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Hoenn League.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	35. Shocks and Bonds

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday July the 4th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Clark and we met Johnny.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	36. A Judgement Brawl

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met Katie and we helped her out.  
Ash,Morrison and I advanced to the next round.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Hoenn League.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	37. Choose It Or Lose It

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday July the 5th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Ash and I made it to the last round.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	38. At The End of The Fray

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
I defeated Ash by having Laura the Mega Lucario turn into me and I got the trophy.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Hoenn symbols.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	39. The Scheme Team

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Monday July the 6th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met up with Agatha again and we met Scott.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	40. The Right Place and The Right Mime

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met up with Delia,Professor Oak and Tracey again.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
May got a nonshiny male Squirtle and she nicknamed him Bennett.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Hoenn symbols.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	41. A Real Cleffa Hanger

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday July the 7th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met up with Misty again and she showed off her Azurill.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	42. Numero Uno Articuno

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met Noland and we met Sergio.  
We met up with Scott again and he told us that Noland is the Battle Frontier Brain.  
We defeated the Battle Frontier Brain Noland and we got the symbol.  
Crystal,Jason,Jewel,Lannah,Laura Healey,Max and me.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Hoenn symbols.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	43. The Symbol Life

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday July the 8th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Ash defeated Noland and he got the symbol.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	44. Hooked On Onix

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We stopped the nonshiny female Onix from rampaging and Lannah caught it for her Team.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Hoenn symbols.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	45. Rough Tough Jigglypuff

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday July the 9th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met the Mitchum family and we saw the Ultra Shiny Jigglypuff.

Lisa,Mitch and Rikako.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	46. On Cloud Arcanine

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We protected the baby Growlithes and we got Pecha Berries from their mom Arcanine.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Hoenn symbols.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	47. Sitting Psyduck

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday July the 10th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Emily and we helped her out.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	48. Hail To The Chef

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met Rhoda and we met Rhonda.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Hoenn symbols.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	49. Caterpie's Big Dilemma

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday July the 11th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Dr. Gordon and we met Zander. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Hoenn symbols. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	50. The Saffron Con

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday July the 12th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met up with Harley again and he showed off the fourth ribbon.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	51. A Hurdle For Bennett

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
May won her ribbon and she's really happy.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Hoenn symbols.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	52. Pasta La Vista

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Monday July the 13th 2026.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met Kyle Hamm,Master Hamm and Terri.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Hoenn symbols.

At 4:30 pm my best friends forever from my Real World got their last Gym Badge and they're really happy.

At 7:30 pm Comet left and he told me about the other magic creatures having babies. 

Flame's son Apollo,Storm's daughter Daisy and Arrow's daughter Rachel. 

The Chapter Ends and so does the series.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
